Quantum Blues
by Goosefire
Summary: Eric suffers from a bad experience and needs Wes to pull himself together.


Eric Myers takes center stage and learns how to be human. This story is in chronological sequence and follows the chapter featuring the Titanium Ranger

**Quantum Blues**

-All hell was breaking loose around him and he wasn't sure how to handle it. There was smoke and fire everywhere. The screams, oh God the screams!-

It had started as a simple day on patrol for the Silver Guardians. Their commander, Eric Myers, otherwise known as the Quantum Ranger, was busy with some silly report. Still these people were paying for their protection and paying very well. Eric simply could not understand how his friend Wes could turn his back on this but he had. Because it was the right thing to do to protect the people. Still he had a job to do and Eric knew there was the possibility there were mutants in the area and it was just a matter of time before they reared their ugly heads.

Then it happened.

An explosion rocked the area and building trembled and fires erupted in a blaze of glory that looked like every disaster movie ever made. As trained, they made the calls to the proper emergency departments but Eric's instincts told him to have a look around. That was when he saw it; a very ugly mutant who should never have been allowed out of somebody's nightmare.

'QUANTUM POWER!'

Eric underwent the change into his powered up form of the Quantum Ranger. The mutant had been alerted to what was going on and attacked with balls of fire. That eliminated any doubt as to what caused the fire and what to do about it.

Then came the screams. Eric wasn't sure but he thought it sounded like a child or young adult. Breaking off the fight he went to investigate. –Oh my God. That child is trapped in there- Eric nearly panicked at that point but decided his Ranger abilities should enable him to get through and help. Unfortunately the mutant chose that moment to shoot him in the back and bury him under the rubble.-

'Eric. You there?' Wesley Collins opened the door and almost fainted. The stench of alcohol was awful. Wes had check and learned Eric had been awol for days. That was not normal behavior. There were empty beer bottles around the apartment and the apartment was just generally a mess. Wes found Eric not exactly sleeping but definitely not sober.

Wes held Eric under a cold shower until he came to then held him over the toilet while he deposited the booze he drank over the past few days. Then he put him back in the shower to clean him off.

Afterwards, he fixed him a very light breakfast and some coffee to settle his stomach and looked at his best friend: his hair was unkempt and ugly, he hadn't shaved in days, and his eyes were bleary and bloodshot. For a guy who had always dreamed of making it big, Eric looked like pure hell. Wes suspected what was wrong but decided Eric needed to say it.

'Want to talk about it?' 'What I want is a drink.' 'No Eric, you had your quota of booze and stupidity. Now what's wrong?'

Tears welled up and gave Eric a monster headache. Wes was silent and let his best friend go through this while lending him the strength he would need to make it and be a better person and ranger.

'I blew it!' Eric was crying hard. 'I was in the fire trying to save the child and I was blindsided by a mutant. After that I heard the screams of the kid dying in the fire. There was nothing I could do.'

'Don't beat yourself up. Being a ranger doesn't make you perfect; it just gives you the ability to make a difference in more situations. Now sober up, try to get some decent sleep and go back to work. But get cleaned up first; you know how my dad feels about this sort of appearance.'

The next day Eric was back at work but still troubled; Mr. Collins had questioned Eric's ability to act in the situation and was considering replacing him. The other Silver Guardians were avoiding him like the plague. Still, as long as he had a job he was going to do it. A week went by without event and things looked to be slowly getting better; Eric was getting caught up on paper work and Mr. Collins hadn't said anything more. Still, it felt like the calm before the storm.

Then it happened.

The mutant had struck again and a fire was blazing out of control. When they arrived Time Force was already there and fighting the drones. 'Eric! The mutant is inside the building and we couldn't evacuate everybody. I think there are children inside. It's up to you.' Leave it to Wes to shove him back on the horse. 'I believe in you Eric. Now act like a ranger.'

Eric morphed and entered the inferno cautiously, sweat poring under his helmet. That's when he heard the cry. –Oh God it's a baby in a crib- Eric was frozen then raced to help; that's when he felt the attack coming and dodged. He had been ready this time and raced to the baby. Dodging the mutant's attacks Eric reached the outside with the child and handed her over to a grateful mother.

The mutant had been destroyed by Time Force and Eric had recovered some sense of self in the process; still he knew what was needed and saw the sign on the door

**Dr. Melissa Perkins**

**Counselor**

Entering Eric said. 'Dr. Perkins, I really need someone to talk to….'

Hope you liked it. Had a case of writers block. Next up Merrick Baliton

Suffering from writer's block. Will do the wild force story when I can. Thanks


End file.
